The Nieces of Randy Orton
by marissa275
Summary: Anna Taylor and Elisa Marie Orton's parents got shot. They're now gonna travel with their Uncle Randy and the WWE. How will it go?
1. Prolouge

A/N: I don't own wwe.  
It's my last day here in New Jersey. No more "You're Randy Orton's niece?" or "Can I meet your Uncle Randy?" My sister and I really tired of that.

Our parents got shot two days ago, so we're gonna travel with Uncle Randy and the WWE. Us, Elisa and Anna Orton, traveling with the WWE.

Later That Night  
"Girls," said the crime detective, " let's go visit your uncle.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Edge's Last Match

A/n: Since I got into a fight with my BFF, I might get a chance to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

Anna's POV  
  
Friday Night Smackdown was packed. People with various wrestler shirts were all around. I got a glimpse of what I think was my favorite diva, Natalya, the daughter of Jim Neidhart.

Third Person POV

"This match is scheduled for one fall."

Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors  
Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me

There you go, face seen through the camera  
Microphone in your hand  
What you're mad about, no one knows and no one cares  
You think everyone's a fan

"Introducing Cody Rhodes"

"And His opponent accompanied by Lita"

You think you know me

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life bitter place and a broken dream And we leave it all behind

On this day it's so real to me Everything has come to life

"Edge!"

"And there opponent"

Your time is up, my time is now You can't see me, my time is now It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now You can't see me, my time is now

In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot knock your shell off

"John Cena"

And the match begins.

Fastfoward

Lita was holding Cody Rhodes back, and made sure he didn't interfere. Then Edge speared Cen and got.

"And the winner is Edge."

" I'm sorry to say this is," Edge started 

I hear voices in my head They counsel me They understand They talk to me

You got your rules and your religion All designed to keep you safe But when rules start getting broken You start questioning your faith

I have a voice that is my savior Hates to love and loves to hate I have a voice that has the knowledge And the power to rule your fate

" Here comes Randy Orton"

"Edge, you wouldn't win anything if it wasn't for your little chick, Lita"  
" I challenge to a tag match, you and her versus me and Rhodes."

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie Guerrero came out "Randy,I make the decisions around here, but ok"

FASTFORWARD

Randy did the RKO on Edge and got the pin.

A/N: The rosters have some old wrestlers on them. What Edge couldn't mention is him and Lita are going to Raw.

Edge: I tried.

Me: Whatever


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: The New Life

A/N: I hope you guys like this. And thank you to the anomynous reviewer that reviewed twice.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

Third Person POV

Divas of doom vs. Bella Twins

Natalya and Nikki Bella were in the ring and Nikki was winning while Brie held Natalya back.  
Beth Phoenix interfered and Natalya got the upperhand. Natalya did the sharpshotter on Nikki and got the pin.

"And the winner is The Divas of Doom"

After Smackdown was over

Anna POV

" I can't believe Edge and Lita are leaving" said Candice Michelle

"I know. They're some of our top stars" said Torrie Wilson

"Excuse me," Elisa interrupted, " we're looking for Randy Orton"

"Sorry, no crazy fans allowed" replied Beth Phoenix

" Beth," said Natalya, "these must be the nieces he was talking about"

"Sorry girls" Beth said

"I know where his is" Natalya said

Natalya led Elisa and I to the stinky male lockerroom.

"Hey Randy," she said, "you've got vistors"

Uncle Randy went over and saw us.

"Natalya," he said, "I'll take them."

He told us that he already talked Vince McMahon, and that we can travel with him.

"What about Vickie Guerrero?" I said

"EXCUSE ME!" said her voice and she appeared

"I never heard about this!" she yelled

Then her phone rang. It was Vince. She was fired. She also got tooken away by security.

"Tooken care of" he said

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Girls,this is John Cena, Natalie Neidhart, Torrie Wislon,Elizabeth Kocianski Carolan,Cody Garrett Runnels, and

Ted DiBiase, Jr."

We stared at the group of wresters.

"they'll be like Aunts and Uncles."

After they left, we went in the bathroom, changed and went to bed.

A/N: Check out my poll.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own wwe  
A/N: This is a filler chapter

Anna POV

I was with Natalya. We were supposed to meet the new gm and diva tonight. 2 different people.  
Then, there was a voice.  
"Natalya,"The girl said.

"Dessiree," Natalya said

I asked Natalya who Dessiree was. She was her cousin.

Another woman appeared. Her name was Madelyn Moore.

Elisa POV

I saw Natalya and my sister Anna with 2 women, and drug Anna with me.  
"Who are they?" I said.  
"Dessiree Hart, the new diva; and Madelyn Moore, the new GM" my sis replied

I was concerned about Anna. She's only 13. I'm 17. I'm not taking mom and dad's deaths easily, but she wasn't revealing her feelings. We had gone to the funeral last week. One stone said at the burial said " Richard Allen Orton 1972- 2013 R.I.P." The other said " Jenifer June Orton 1975- 2013 R.I.P."

I noticed Anna was crying now. She must've conceiled her feelings too long. "i miss Mom and Dad" she cried. We have a lot of family secrets. She needs to learn and she will eventually. Uncle Randy would have to tell her.

We went back to our hotel room to end running into Uncle Randy. He dragged me aside.

"What did you do?" He asked

"Nothing," I said, "she cracked about missing Mom and Dad."

"It better be." He said.


End file.
